


Smile?

by alllevelsrobin



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, You Decide, also a little bit of virgil angst, but it's hardly noticable, but just in case, just one poke or something, you can read it as platonic or romantic by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllevelsrobin/pseuds/alllevelsrobin
Summary: Comments are always welcome! Also, feel free to give advice!





	Smile?

“Heyyy, Virgil!” Patton said as if he was talking to a child, peeking up from the side of the couch. 

Virgil fondly rolled his eyes. “Hey Pat.” he sighed.

Virgil could feel the grin on Patton’s face, and he wasn’t even looking. 

“Aw, Virge, are you mad at me?” Patton said in the same tone as before while fake-pouting. Virgil couldn’t help it, one of the corners of his lips lifted a bit. 

“Yes, Patton, I am really mad at you. I dunno if I can forgive you for what you did.”

He felt Patton getting closer, but he didn’t look his way. “And what can I do to make my favorite kiddo forgive me?” Yup, his voice was getting closer. 

“There is nothing you can do, Patton. You really did something no one would be able to forgive you for. Shame on you, Pat.” Virgil had the urge to grin. He and Patton have been playing this game for a long time, mostly when Virgil was not feeling well. 

“Can you at least give me a little smile, Virgil? I’m not asking for forgiveness, but I do wanna see that adorable smile of yours.” Virgil was biting his lip to hold back his smile, but Patton was simply too good at this. 

Patton was right in front of him. Virgil refused to look him in the eyes, but that was hard when his face was like five centimeters away from the other’s. Patton poked with his index fingers into Virgil’s cheeks. “Are you a squishy boy? Yes you are!” Virgil barely held back a snort. “What was that, kiddo? Was that a snort? Are you gonna laugh? Are you?” Patton pulled Virgil’s face into a smile, and Virgil burst out into laughing. Patton laughed along with him, Virgil’s laugh was simply too contagious to not do so.

Virgil teasingly pushed Patton away from him, causing him to almost fall off the couch. To stabilize himself, Patton instinctively grabbed onto Virgil, causing them both to fall off the couch, their laughing only getting worse. Both were lying on the floor, Virgil on top of Patton, and Patton took this as an opportunity to hug Virgil. “Am I forgiven now, Virge?” He asked between laughs.

“Never!” 

“Well, then there is only one more thing to do!” He flipped them around and pinned Virgil down on the floor. He poked into Virgil’s sides.

“Okay, okay! I forgive you, don’t tickle, please!” Virgil shouted, barely understandable through the laughter. 

“I knew I could count on that!” Patton rolled himself off Virgil on the ground and they let the laughter die down.

Virgil let out a happy sigh. “I really needed that, Pat. Thanks.” he said, turning to Patton. 

“Good to hear that, kiddo.” Patton gave Virgil a fond smile. 

Then they just laid there in silence, only the sound of their breathing filling the room. 

“Patton?” Virgil’s voice cut through the silence.

“Yeah, Virge?” 

“I loooove you…” Virgil said in the same teasing voice Patton used earlier. 

Patton grinned. “I love you too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! Also, feel free to give advice!


End file.
